


Book Of Wishes

by zefurr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- College, Alternate Universe- Human, M/M, No werewolves sorry bros, Sex, Wishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefurr/pseuds/zefurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles finds a magical book, the wishes he make can have unintended consequences. especially when unleashed on an unsuspecting campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Of Wishes

Book Of Wishes

(This story was influenced by a story I read on the ncmc. I pretty much tweaked it to fit a more Teen Wolf vibe. I liked it and it’s my first fic adaptation and fic at all so please go easy on me.)

 

Stiles was sitting at his desk wondering why in the world he had to like Derek freaking Hale of all people. He thought the attraction might go away once he started his first year in college. Turns out the guy followed him here to his school of all places. Beacon Hills sucks. Weren’t all those ads supposed to be right about life being better after high school? It’s gets better and all that jazz? But no here he is sitting at his desk not bothering to finish an essay for English he swore he’d start tonight. Sighing he signed off for the night and went to bed thinking about dark green eyes and a permanent scowl.

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how he picked a school that has a mandatory physical education requirement. The scholarship was too well to pass up though and he wanted minimum financial burden on his father. The school offered him nearly a full tuition so the class didn’t seem like such a hassle.

Last year, as a freshman, he managed to convince his advisor that he needed to focus on his studies and phys. Ed was getting in the way of it. He told Stiles that as long as he took it this year, it wouldn’t matter. Stiles isn’t out of shape. Over the summer before school, he ran, worked out, exercised and gained quite a bit of definition. Although he still looked thin whenever he saw himself in the mirror.

He’s terrified of the men’s locker room. Being gay and afraid to spring wood in front of guys who’d probably beat the pulp out of him. He ended up taking a locker at the far end hoping to quickly change unnoticed. Then he hears voices, and the room is filling up with guys from the basketball team whose practice has ended.

They are big, intimidating, and so so hot, Stiles thinks. Big powerful arms, strong legs. In another life, this would be heaven. But in this one, it’s a nightmare. He speeds up the changing process hoping to get out of there soon.

“Brett, I think this faggot over here was checking you out.”

All the blood rushes to Stiles’ head when he hears those words.

‘Please don’t let them be talking about me.’ He thinks. He keeps his head down, focusing on tying his shoes but feels the two guys nearing.

“You like something you see, faggot?”

Stiles had no choice but to look up, now. He’s standing right on top of him, a huge dude with an angry face and dirty blond hair. He’s got a crazy wild neck, like Tim Tebow’s, and there’s just something inhuman about it. Stiles subtly gulps.

“I didn’t do anything,” he stammers. “I’m just trying to change for class.”

“Do they teach a class in faggot, Brett” asks the other guy. He’s not quite as big as the blond guy, but he might have the biggest arms he’s ever soon. He wears a pretty mean grin on his face.

Brett thinks the joke is pretty funny, and laughs aloud. The two of them keep edging closer to stiles, and he’s backed up against the row of lockers. When he tries to shift to this side, Brett leans his hand against the lockers and blocks his way.

“Come on”, he pleads. “Just let me leave. I won’t be in your way.”

Stiles isn’t sure what’s going to happen next, but a third guy comes near them. He recognizes him as his long standing crush and beautiful guy in his English class. Derek Hale. Derek is a junior, and here on a basketball scholarship although with his money he could just pay full tuition. But I guess that’s how the rich stay rich. His dark, slightly curly hair always seemed to look perfect.

Derek looks at the other two guys and rolls his eyes. “Seriously guys? Picking fights with guys in the locker room? I know you don’t want to put our eligibility on the line. Right Brett? Theo?”

They sigh, and seem to relax a little. Brett moves his hand and turns away.

“I guess you get lucky this time, twerp”, says Theo.

Once they’re moved away, Derek looks at stiles briefly. “Are you ok?” he asks.

“I’m fine. But thanks.” he manages.

“Don’t let those morons bother you. They’re just mad because we had a rough practice this morning.”

By now, he’s finished changing and wants nothing more than to get the hell out of the locker room. He nods to Derek, thanks him again, and gets out of there.

The rest of the day passes by, and by night, once alone in his single dorm room, he masturbates furiously, thinking about Derek. He imagines running his fingers through his hair, lightly pulling his head down to his crotch. He imagines feeling his weight on top of him, pressing down on him while he touches him. It doesn’t take very long for Stiles to come with an image like that in his mind.

The next afternoon, he spends a couple hours working on that essay in the library. He likes it there since it’s quieter than the dorms. And those little walled desks along with some Adderall helps him concentrate. He’s focusing on finishing the essay finally getting to the conclusion that he doesn’t notice that someone has walked up to his desk.

He starts to panic when he realizes it’s those two assholes from the locker room, Brett and Theo. Before he can react, Brett clamps a hand over his mouth, and Theo punched him in the gut. He looks around chose a quiet corner of the library. There’s no one else here.

“So you thought you’d make us look bad in front of our team?” says Theo.

“Too bad your little hero isn’t here to save you today,” laughs Brett. He puts his other arm around his waist and picks him up.

Theo seems to be keeping lookout and leading Brett somewhere. They get to some kind of storage closet, and Theo opens the door, Brett lifts Stiles up a little higher and then just throws him into the storage room. Stiles manages to tuck is head down, but can’t feel anything until he slams his shoulder into a shelf. When he comes to a stop, he tries not to move, knowing that will just make it worse.

“Have a nice night in there faggot.” Says Brett. “Don’t let me see your fucking fairy face again.”

With that, they slam the door shut, and Stiles finds himself alone and in darkness.

He takes a moment to check on his shoulder. It hurts, but he doesn’t think it’s broken. He’ll probably have a big bruise, but should be fine. He needs to find how to get out of there though.

He stumbles around in the darkness, tripping once, and finds the door. Locked. But next to the door, there’s a light switch, which is a big help. He looks behind him to see he tripped over a giant book. It’s kind of odd to find it in the closet. Everything else is mops, buckets, and window cleaner.

Stiles takes a closer look at the book, and it’s an old leather cover, and the title is Book of Wishes. He flips it open, but all the pages are blank. Strange. He turns the pages and finally finds something written on the first page:

THAT’S AN UNENVIABLE SPOT YOU’VE FOUND YOURSELF IN, ISN’T IT?

I’m being punked. Obviously, he thought.

More words appeared.

  1. YOU AREN’T. BESIDES, IM A VERY OLD BOOK. I DON’T ENJOY TELEVISION. ESPECIALLY NOT SOMETHING LIKE PUNK’D.



YES, YES, I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. LET’S NOT WASTE AN ETERNITY. I AM THE BOOK OF WISHES. YOU FOUND ME, SO YOU GET THREE WISHES.

THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, BUT YOU’LL FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOURSELF MISERABLE. ALL HUMANS DO.

THREE WISHES. NO MORE. NO WISHING FOR EXTRA WISHES. NO RAISING THE DEAD. NO WISHING SOMEONE DEAD. NO CHANGING WISHES ONCE YOU’VE MADE THEM.

YOU MAY NOT USE A WISH TO ERASE A FOOLISH WISH, BUT YOU MAY USE THE THIRD WISH TO ERASE BOTH PREVIOUS WISHES. NO EITHER OR NONSENSE. ALL OR NOTHING. IF YOU’RE SMART, THIS IS WHAT YOU’LL DO, SINCE EVERYONE USES THEIR WISHES TO RUIN THEIR LIVES.

WHEN YOU WANT TO WISH, WRITE YOUR WISH ON A BLANK PAGE.

Whoever made this book, Stiles has got to give them credit. The technology is amazing. And they were pretty clever with the writing, too. It really did feel like it knew what he was thinking.

OH FINE. YOU NEED PROOF? HERE’S THE DEAL. WRITE YOUR FIRST WISH, AND IN ADDITION TO WHATEVER YOU WISH, I’LL SEND SOMEONE TO LET YOU OUT OF THE CLOSET.

THERE’S A PEN TO YOUR LEFT.

And, of course, there is.

What’s the worst that could happen here? He could write something ridiculous and be humiliated? He’s locked in a storage closet and can’t get out, so he’s already got humiliated covered. So Stiles takes the pen, and he writes on the first blank page:

I WISH THAT DEREK HALE WERE MY BOYFRIEND.

His writing vanishes, and the book responds:

DONE. AND DON’T FOREGT TO THANK THE SECURITY GUARD WHEN HE LETS YOU OUT.

He barely finished reading the message before the book vanished. One moment, it was there in his hands, the next, it’s just gone. It’s the weirdest thing he’s ever seen, and he’s torn between thinking that he’s gone crazy hallucinating and wondering if there’s any way the book could be real.

There’s a noise at the door, and a moment later it’s open. The security guard, Parrish, looks surprised to see him.

“How did you get in here? He asks.

Stiles tells him that he was looking for the bathroom, and the door locked behind him. The guard doesn’t seem suspicious, so he thanks him for letting him out, walks back to his desk, and grabs his stuff.

Stiles gets dinner to go on the way back to his dorm, and while walking, decides it’s for the best to forget about today. From getting attacked to the weird book, it’s all too much to think about. He’d be better off just focusing on finishing his English paper.

Stiles spends the evening doing homework, and is able to concentrate seeing as most the dorm floor is gone off to party or something. He rewards himself with a movie in bed once he’s done. After a while his eyelids feel heavy so he shuts down his laptop and goes to sleep.

 

The next morning, as he starts to wake up, something feels off. Stiles figures he must’ve slept funny and gotten twisted up in the covers. He cracks his eyes open to see someone in bed with him! His arm is draped over Stiles’ chest, and his head is resting on his shoulder. Stiles gasps loudly.

His gasp has woken up the other guy, and he looks up at him. It’s Derek. It can’t be. Derek freaking Hale. Captain of the basketball team, hottest guy on campus, subject of Stiles’ fantasies, is sleeping with his arm wrapped around him.

He sees that Stiles is awake and gives him a gentle smile. “Did I wake you up?” he asks. “I’m sorry. I woke up and kinda snuggled up closer. What time is it?”

Stiles is too shocked to even process his question. He clearly sees his the confusion on his face, because his smile gets wider.

“I did wake you up didn’t I? Well, I know a way to apologize. Lie back.”

He disappears under the covers, and a moment later, he can feel his mouth on his cock. Stiles may have been half-asleep and nervous, but was instantly hard, probably harder than he’s ever been before.

He can’t believe how amazing this blowjob is. Derek is moaning, like there’s nothing sexier to him than sucking Stiles’ cock. And his hands are all over his body, running up and down his sides, tweaking Stiles’ sensitive nipples. He’s imagined sex LOTS of times, imagined sex with Derek lots of time and it’s never been anything like this in his head.

It’s too much, and he can’t hold back.

“D-Derek! I’m going to come!”

As soon as he says it, he pushes his mouth even further down his cock, taking the whole thing. Stiles begins to shoot, and pumps his entire load down Derek’s throat.

He keeps his mouth wrapped around his cock until his breathing slows down again. Then he pulls his mouth back, licks a drop of cum from the head of his cock, and slides up the bed next to him. He kisses him, and Stiles is pretty sure he can taste his cum in his mouth. He can’t believe it.

“Stiles,” he says, “that was awesome. I loved seeing how turned on you were.”

He seemed so happy, it’s easy to forget that this isn’t reality. Stiles smiles right back. “Of course I was turned on. The hottest guy I’ve ever met was giving me a blowjob. It’s pretty much every sexual fantasy I’ve ever had.”

Derek chuckles. “I can think of some more sexual fantasies for you to imagine.” He looks over at the alarm clock. “But they’re going to have to wait until later. I need to go to practice.”

He climbs out of bed and pulls on a pair of shorts, over his perfectly round bubble butt and huge erection. He points at his cock. “See what you do to me?”

“I can’t take my eyes off it,” I tell him

“Meet for lunch?” he asks. “I only have a half hour between classes, but I don’t think I can wait until tonight to see you again.”

Of course Stiles agrees.

He can’t even wipe the smile off his face as he goes to his morning classes. Derek didn’t just wake up in his bed and give him a blowjob. He looked at him like he really liked what he saw. He can’t remember ever feeling this way.

He can’t stop thinking about meeting Derek for lunch, but in spite of that, the morning goes by rather fast. He walks toward the cafeteria at lunch, and wonders how he’ll find Derek in the crowd. He doesn’t need to be worried since he’s standing outside, waiting for him. When he sees Stiles, his face lights up, and Stiles’ smile gets even wider than it was before.

They have lunch together, and Stiles is amazed by how much fun it is to spend time with Derek. He long standing crush finally here with him, talking to him, and stealing kisses from him. Derek was not only hot but smart, funny, and kind behind his usual brooding exterior he saw throughout high school. He’s the perfect guy for him

And that’s when it hits Stiles.

He’s only spending time with him because of his wish. He’s this great dude, and he took away his freedom to choose. What if he had a girlfriend, and really cared about her? Wish or not, he doesn’t have the right to take that from someone. Especially not someone as cool to him as Derek.

Stiles tried to think of something to say when he spots Theo and Brett approaching their table. Derek sees Stiles’ face and follows his gaze until he sees them too.

“Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll handle them,” he assures him. He smiles, but Stiles can see that he’s concerned.

Brett walks up to Derek, disgust clear on his face. “What the fuck, Derek? You’re sitting at lunch with this faggot? What, have you gone gayboy on us?”

Theo laughs.

Derek stands up, but tried to keep his cool. “First, Brett, I’ve told you not to use that word in front of me again. Last warning. Say it in front of me again, and I’ll file a harassment report with the athletics department. Second, it’s none of your business who I have lunch with. Third, it’s also none of your business that I’m gay but I’ll tell you. I’m gay, this is my boyfriend, Stiles, and anyone who has a problem with him and has a problem with me.”

Theo grabs Brett’s shoulder and says quietly, “Not here, man. Not here.”

They turn and walk out. Derek sits back down, but Stiles can see he’s really worked up.

“I’m sorry”, he says, “I’m not used to hearing things like that. I didn’t know how bad it would feel to see someone look at me like that.”

They try and talk about other things, but he’s clearly distracted. When it’s time for him to go to class, they make dinner plans. At a restaurant. Like, a real date. Of course they’re college students, but Derek has money and can afford a nice place. Stiles doesn’t care if its McDonalds as long as he is with Derek.

The afternoon doesn’t go by as quickly as the morning does. Stiles only has one more class, and then he heads back to his dorm room to try to get some work done. It’s not like he’s going to go study in the library again after what happened last time.

Eventually, it’s time to meet Derek for dinner. He walks to the bus stop and waits for a bus to take him downtown, and then it’s a short walk to the restaurant. Stiles has a book with him, so he sits on the sidewalk bench and waits for Derek.

He’s really late. Thirty minutes turns into an hour. A couple pages turns into the whole book. His cell phone goes straight to voicemail. It becomes clear that he’s been stood up.

Stiles takes the bus back to campus and grabs a sandwich heading back to his dorm. Maybe this was for the best. What was he thinking? It was wrong to have changed life this way, wasn’t it? So maybe whatever happened in the last day was just a fluke, and now he’ll go back to his old life. He’ll be really disappointed, but at least he won’t need to feel guilty about it.

When Stiles open the dorm to his room, the first things he sees is the Book of Wishes lying on his bed. Part of him wants to look at it, but decides against it, puts it on his desk, and lies back on the bed. He flips open his Laptop. He catches up on some Doctor Who & Supernatural which is a good distraction for him.

Dean just shoved the first blade into Abadon when there’s a quiet knock on his door. Stiles gets up to open it, and Derek is standing there. But he’s … a mess. There’s a giant bruise around his eye, his lip is bleeding, and there are tears streaming down his face.

His mouth must be hanging open, because Derek just looks at him says, “I’m sorry I didn’t show up for dinner.”

“Oh my god,” I say, “you don’t have to apologize. What happened to you? Are you ok? Should I take you to the emergency room?”

He steps into his room and really starts to cry. Stiles tried to give him a hug, and he flinches in pain. There’s a giant cut with a bruise all around it on his chest. They sit on the bed and Stiles manages to find a spot on his back where he can put his hand gently without hurting him.

Derek explains that some of his teammates were waiting for him after practice today, led by Brett and Theo. It was a group of eight guys, and they pulled him into an alley and attacked him. He was afraid that they might kill him.

He says that he doesn’t think he needs to see a doctor, and he just needs some rest. Stiles tells him that if he doesn’t look better in the morning, he’s going to drag him to a doctor whether he wants to or not. He agrees.

“Stiles, will you lie down next to me while I fall asleep?” he asks. So of course he does.

He must be exhausted, because he falls asleep pretty quickly. Once he’s asleep, Stiles climbs out of bed, and sits down at his desk to use the computer. He’s furious, and so worked up that there’s no way in hell he’s getting to sleep anytime soon.

The Book of Wishes catches his attention as soon as he sits down, so he flips it open.

THE FIRST WISH ALWAYS CREATES AN UNINTENDED PROBLEM, AND EVERYONE USES THE NEXT WISH TO TRY AND SOLVE THE PROBLEM. YOU WILL, TOO. BUT IT NEVER WORKS.

“Fuck you,” Stiles whispers. “I’m done with wishing. Not using any more of them.”

WELL, THAT WON’T WORK. I’M BOUND TO YOU UNTIL YOU SEE ALL THREE OF YOUR WISHES, AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF SITTING ON YOUR DESK WAITING UNTIL YOU DIE.

Stiles really doesn’t care about the desires or welfare of a book, magical or not.

ALL RIGHT THEN, I’LL MAKE YOU A DEAL. I’LL GIVE YOU A FREEBIE. MAKE A NEW WISH TONIGHT, AND I’LL HEAL DEREK’S WOUNDS. TWO FOR ONE.

First try and damn if the book doesn’t have him by the balls. Derek’s hurt because of him, so if he can make him better, he has to. But he’s so angry, he’s not even thinking straight. He picks up the pen and writes in the book:

I WISH ALL THE MEN ON THIS CAMPUS WERE GAY AND UNABLE TO REPRESS THEIR DESIRES.

As soon as he’s written it, Stiles knows it was stupid. Really fucking stupid. But then the words disappear, just like the last time.

SUCH A FOOL. I EVEN TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN.

IT’S DONE. GO TO BED, YOU’VE GOT A BIG DAY TOMORROW.

And just like when he made the first wish, the book vanishes from his desk.

Stiles climbs into bed with Derek, and lies awake for a while. He can’t believe what a stupid wish he made. He feels guilty about what happened to Derek. He feels so stupid. But eventually, he does fall asleep.

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s alone in his bed. There’s a note from Derek on his pillow, though:

GOOD MORNING. I’M FEELING BETTER ABOUT STUFF THIS MORNING, AND MY BRUISHES AREN’T AS BAD AS I THOUGHT. I REALLY CANT EVEN FIND THEM. SORRY TO RUN OUT, BUT I HAVE EN EARLY CLASS AND DIDN’T WANT TO WAKE YOU. SEE YOU FOR LUNCH?

Between now and lunch, he has Chemistry, which is fine besides for his evil professor Mr. Harris, and Phys. Ed., which obviously he is dreading. But knowing that Derek is all right makes him feel better. Still guilty, but not as bad.

He had almost forgotten about the wish he made last night, but he remembers as soon as he saw two guys making out while walking to class, Jackson and Boyd. He had never seen two men making out in public before. Especially not on this homophobic campus. Is it his wish?

Stiles gets his answer when he walks into class. There are eight guys, and the professor, and they’re all naked. Some of the guys are paired off, making out. One guy has another bent over a desk, and they’re fucking like mad. A group of guys are in a circle jerk. The professor is on the floor, giving blowjobs to two guys at the same time.

For a moment, he’s shocked. He drops his bookbag to the floor, and it lands with a loud thump. One of the guys in the circle jerk looks up when he hears his bag fall. He looks at Stiles, flashes a smile, and gives a little wink.

Suddenly, his surprise is gone. Everything he’s been thinking about is gone. All that matters is that this scene in from of him is hot. Really hot. And he has no idea why he’s still wearing clothes.

He can feel an erection growing quickly in his pants, and he starts to pull off his clothes as fast as he can. He leaves them in a pile on the floor and squeezes between two of the guys in the circle jerk.

If it was hot seeing the guys, it’s ten times hotter feeling their bodies together. Stiles reaches both his hands out, and wraps each of them around a hard cock. The guy who winked at him puts his hand around his, and seems to know exactly how to drive him wild.

The room gets louder and louder as the guys get more and more turned on. He’s thinking of nothing but how hot this is, how good it feels, and how turned on he is. The guy who winked rubs his thumbs across the top of his cock head, and Stiles cries out in pleasure.

He can tell they’re all getting closer and closer to the edge. It starts with the professor, and the guys he is blowing. He’s stroking his own cock with one hands, and he’s alternating his mouth and his hand on the cocks of the two guys. They both lean their heads back, and seem to come at exactly the same time. The professor sits back on his heels, and their cum splatters all over him, on his face, on his chest, on his own cock. This sends him over the edge, and he grunts as an orgasm overtakes him.

The two guys who are fucking are next. The top begins to moan loudly, and then starts yelling as he thrusts into the bottom’s willing ass. The bottom is bent over the desk, Stiles can see a puddle forming underneath him as the top slides him back and forth on the desk.

Seeing those give hot men come is more than Stiles can take, and he feels his own orgasm beginning. As he begins to come, he feels both of the cocks in his hands begin to throb, and his hands are covered in cum. All of the guys are moaning and grunting, and their orgasm seem to last forever.

Once, it’s over, though, Stiles is able to think again. What the hell just happened? He just had sex with a bunch of guys who are basically strangers. He couldn’t even think about stopping himself. And then it hits him that this is exactly what he wished for. He made a wish about “all the men on this campus, so of course I was included. When he said that he wanted them to be unable to suppress their desires, he meant that he wanted everyone to be forced to come out of the closet. But he thinks what really happened is now they all have to have sex if they get even a little turned on.

He’s such an idiot. Stiles gets dressed as quickly as he can and runs of class.

He’s halfway across campus when he realizes that he didn’t turn in his chemistry assignment. He’s in big enough trouble without failing that class too, so he walks back to the science department. He’ll just drop it in the mailbox on his professor’s office door, and that’ll be that.

Nothing is ever that easy, though, is it? When he gets to the office, the door is wide open, and his professor is inside, sitting at his desk. As much as Stiles hates to admit it, he’s a good looking man, probably in his mid-thirties. He clearly takes care of his body, which is definitely not the standard in the science department.

He blushes when he sees him at the door.

“Mr. Stilinski. Can I help you?”

“Oh, I just wanted to drop off the assignment that was due today, Professor. I forgot to give it to you … in class.”

He looks kind of horrified when he says, “I should apologize. I don’t know how my class got so out of hand today.”

He looks at him for a moment, and he’s not sure what to say. Then he mumbles, “It was awfully hot, though.”

And that’s it. He licks his lip, just a tiny bit, and Stiles’ mind goes right back to his class. And how hot it was. How turned on he was. He can see it in his eyes, just like he’s sure he can see it in his. This is going to happen, right now, right here in his office, with the door hanging open where anyone could see.

And that’s so hot.

“I want you to suck my cock,” Harris says.

Stiles hadn’t ever thought about sucking his cock before, but now it’s the only thing he wants to do, maybe ever again. He can see his erection lengthening through his pants, and he needs to be there, needs to feel it.

Stiles drops to his knees, and he pushes his face into the crotch of his professor’s pants. He rubs his mouth against his rock hard cock, and he grabs his ass with his hands, pulling him forcefully against his face. He breathes deeply, smelling his maleness, smelling the slight smell of the sex he had in the classroom just a little while ago. He undoes his pants and slides them down, moaning appreciatively as he licks his cock from the head all the way to the balls, taking them into his mouth one at a time and sucking them lightly. Then he engorges his self on his dick, loving the way it feels in his mouth.

“Oh god,” he says, “a blowjob has never felt like this before. All this time, I thought I was having good sex with women, but this is so much better!”

Stiles almost replies, telling him how good this feels for him, but he can’t bear the thought of separating his mouth from that glorious cock, so he just moans instead. That pretty much turns him on even more, because he feels his cock twitch.

Harris’ cell phone rings and he picks it up. “It’s my wife,” he says. “I need to answer this.”

Stiles’ first reaction to this is to stop sucking him, then realizes that he can’t. He wants his cock in his moth so much, there’s no way he could convince himself to stop, no matter how humiliating it feels to be giving him a blowjobs while he talks to his wife. In some ways, the humiliation just makes it hotter.

He’s talking to his wife, and he’s telling her that their marriage is over. That he didn’t realize that he was gay before, he tells her, but now that he has realized he’s gay, he can’t live a lie. He starts talking to her about the details, like he offers to let her keep their house, but he wants them to share custody of their four-year old. His wife is crying, and he’s trying to comfort her, saying that he always wants them to be close, she’s like the best friend he’s ever had, but he has to be true to himself.

Stiles tries to think about what he’s saying, but he can only focus on his cock. He hangs up the phone and really goes to town, thrusting into Stiles’ mouth.

“Yes,” he says, so close. It would be so hot if you came in your pants when you tasted my cum.”

He’s right. It would be so hot. The idea sends his cock into overdrive, like it wants to be as close as he is. And it will be. It’s all he can do not to come right now.

Harris grabs his head and holds it in place, and starts gasping. Then he begins to come, and Stiles can feel it going down his throat. That’s all he needs, and suddenly he’s coming in his pants without even having touched himself.

 Just like last time, as soon as the orgasm is over, he’s able to think clearly again. This time he’s not just embarrassed, but horrified. His professor’s marriage is ruined, and it’s all his fault. And he has a little kid! How many people lives did he ruin with his stupid wish?

He has to undo the wishes.

Stiles runs back to his dorm as quickly as he can, trying to look only at his feet while he runs. He doesn’t want to see anything, because now he knows that as soon as he sees something sexy, he won’t be able to stop himself. He makes it to his room without any issues, but the book isn’t here. He assumes that he’ll just have to wait for it to appear, but he has no idea with to do until then.

His phone rings in his pocket. There’s a text from Derek. He says to meet him in the locker room, and that it’s an emergency. It’s not like he can end the wishes without the book, so he’d better go see what the emergency is.

When he walks into the locker room, Derek grabs his arm and pulls him into a corner.

“Are you all right?” he asks. “Everyone on campus has gone crazy. Including me.”

“It’s not your fault. As soon as people see anything that turns them on, they start having sex and can’t stop.”

Derek’s face falls and he says, “I had sex with my entire teams this morning, Stiles. I didn’t even want to, but then some of the guys looked really hot, and I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Derek, I know. I had an orgy with my chemistry class, and then I went to my professor’s office and gave him a blowjob. I couldn’t stop myself, either.”

He lets out a sigh, “I felt so awful afterwards, like I had really betrayed you.”

“No it wasn’t your fault.” He doesn’t tell him that it was his fault, but he doesn’t think he’d believe him if he told him about the Book of Wishes.

Then a voice calls out, “Brett they’re in here.”

It’s Theo, quickly follow by Brett. Theo looks them up and down, and smiles. For a moment, when he saw the way he smiles, he’s worries that it’s going to start again. But then he realizes that he just thinks he’s a monster, regardless of his great body. He think he’s safe.

Theo is wearing just a jock strap, and Brett is in a pair of compression shorts. Theo looks at Derek, grabs the pouch of his jock strap, and give it a shake.

“Derek, man, that was so hot this morning,” he says.

He looks at Derek, and he can see the look in his eyes. He’s turned on, and there’s nothing he can do about it. He drops to his knees and buries his face in Theo’s crotch.

Brett looks at Stiles and winks. His erection is obviously outlines in his tight shorts.

“I can think of something we can do while we wait for them,” he says.

“Not happening.” Stiles says, “You’re an asshole.”

Brett laughs, and turns his back to Stiles. He flexes his butt muscles and rubs his ass with his hands. It’s a pretty amazing ass, but Stiles still thinks he’s disgusting.

“You know what would be so hot?” he says. “A small guy like you, showing me who’s boss. Fucking me in the ass as punishment for being a dick to you.”

Oh shit. He can feel it. He found a way to turn him on.

“Yeah,” he says “Make me sorry. Show me what you can do.”

Everything else fades away, and all Stiles can think about is Brett’s ass. His cock jumps to life, and he’s tearing his clothes off. He rips off his shorts and bends over the bench. Next to him, Theo is sitting while Derek goes to town on his cock. Watching Derek now that he’s turned on, is an even bigger turn on.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles says to Brett. “You’re gonna love my cock, I’m gonna show you that gay men are real men, and you’re gonna beg for more.”

He looks backs at him, and his eyes go wide with desire. “Man, I wanted your cock when I said it, but now I want it so bad. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard.”

Stiles slides his cock into Brett’s ass, not even worrying about whether or not he’s hurting him. He’s so tight, his cock might explode. But then he’s in, and he moans, and starts flexing his muscles around his cock.

Derek and Theo suddenly seem to notice them fucking next to them. They separate, and Derek steps behind Stiles and starts playing with his ass. It feels so good. He starts working a finger into his ass, and his other hand reaches around to starts playing with his nipple.

Theo moves over to Brett and starts rubbing his cock on Brett’s face.

“Yeah, Brett, you like that? You want both ends filled up? Suck my cock.”

Brett grabs Theo’s hips and pulls him into his mouth. Stiles hears Derek moans behind him.

He pulls his fingers out of him, and slowly replaces them with his cock. The four of them begin to buck and moan, all pleasure. It’s like they’re one body, and the only thing that exists is sex.

Stiles should be disgusted to even be touching Brett, but he’s not. As soon as he got the tiniest but turned on, everything about Brett became exactly what he needed. Or, more accurately, he began to need everything that he is.

Theo’s breathing increases, and he starts to almost whimper. He pulls his cock out of Brett’s mouth and then begins to shout as he comes. His thick cocks sprays all over Brett’s face. That’s too much for Brett, who begins to come without even touching his cock. Brett’s ass muscles clench even tighter on Stiles’ cock, and he knows he’s about to orgasm.

Derek can feel it, and he whispers in Stiles’ ear, “Now.”

Derek and stiles begin to orgasm together and he can feel his cock pulsing in his ass and he shoots into Brett. Their orgasms seem to last forever. His cock is shooting and shooting, until he collapses onto Brett’s back, exhauster. Derek collapses onto the floor, actually smiling and mumbling incoherently.

Stiles feels sick when he realizes what he’s just done. Brett?! He’s so awful, such an asshole! And he was just pounding away at him like it was the sexiest thing in the world. God, he really needed to end this.

Theo stands up, pulls Brett to his feet, and begins to dress.

“Well, men” he says, “This was a lot of fun. Really, Like, I want to do it again soon. But what I want right now is to take Brett back to my room.  The two of us are going to fuck until we pass out, then fuck some more.”

“Oh yes,” Brett says. “I can’t get enough of your body.”

“Then put on your clothes and let’s go.”

They leave quickly, and it’s just Stiles and Derek left in the locker room. Derek sees his face, and puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“Stiles, it’s ok. It’s not like we could do anything about it. As soon as Theo told me he wanted to have sex, it was like my brain shut off. It was obviously the same for you.”

Stiles gave a weak smile. “Yeah. But you don’t understand …”

Derek interrupts him, “And … I have to say. Sucking Theo off might not be my first choice, but watching you? That was pretty hot. And when I was inside you? That was pretty much the best thing ever.”

Stiles starts to smile, but then he remembers that as soon as he undoes the wishes, Derek will be gone. He’ll go back to who he was, and this amazing guy won’t want anything to do with him ever again. It’s hard to think anyone is ever going to look at him the way Derek does again. The way that he smiles as soon as he sees him … No. He has to stop thinking about it.

“Derek,” he says, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“I know. I’m sure you feel awful right now, but …”

“No. Not that. Us. I can’t do – this – anymore.”

He starts to talk, but he put up my hand.

“Let me explain.” he says. “You caring about me? It’s all a trick. I found some kind of … magic book, and it gave me three wishes. First, I wished that you were my boyfriend, and then the next morning, you were. This isn’t how you really feel. It’s magic or something.

“And then when you got hurt, I was furious. I was mad at the world because of what happened to you. I was mad at the guys on the basketball team. And I was mad at myself, because none of this would have happened if I hadn’t made that wish. You would have been yourself, and been fine.

“When the book offered to make you better if I made a second wish, I did. But I was tired, angry and wasn’t thinking. And I made this stupid wish that everyone on campus would turn gay. That’s what happening today, and why everyone can’t stop having sex.”

“I have to make this better. I need to find the book, and use my third wish to put everything back the way it was.

“So, I’m sorry, but since you’re going to hate me once I make that wish, I think it’d be best if we just went out separate way now.”

There. It’s all out there, now. Derek is just staring at me with those puppy dog eyes. We’re both silent for a moment.

“That doesn’t make a lot of sense to me.” He says. “After today, I believe you, but I can’t believe a wish made me feel this way about you. When I was having sex with Brett and Theo, I wasn’t me. I couldn’t even think. That, I can believe was magic. But when it was you and me? No way. That was real, Stiles.”

Stiles isn’t even sure how to respond, but when he opens his mouth to speak, he stops him with a kiss.

“Listen.” Derek says, “Let’s go find your book, see if you can set things right, and we’ll worry about the two of us afterwards, ok?”

It’s obviously the wish that’s making him talk this way but it’s really hard to even think about arguing with him. So they head back to Stiles’ dorm.

Unlike earlier, the book is right on his bed. But Derek can’t even see it.

He shrugs, “I still believe you, Stiles. But obviously they’re your wishes. Not mine. If I can’t see the book, I think it means you have to decide what to do. I’m gonna sit over here on the bed.”

Stiles flips open the book:

I DID TELL YOU WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, DIDN’T I?

It did, but he still felt like he’d somehow been tricked.

WERE THE RULES UNCLEAR SOMEHOW? DON’T BOTHER ANSWRIGN. THEY WERE PERFECTLY CLEAR.

WE’RE DOWN TO THE LAST WISH, YOU AND I. THEN I MOVE ON TO THE NEXT HAPPY WISHER.

WHAT HAVE YOU DECIDED? AS I SEE IT, YOU BASICALLY HAVE TWO CHOICES: ONE, WISH FOR AN ENORMOUS WEALTH AND RUN OFF TO A TROPICAL ISLAND WITH DEREK. TWO, USE THE THIRD WISH TO ERASE THE FIRST TWO WISHES. SEEMS LIKE A WASTE.

Stiles can’t run off with Derek. He’s made too much of a mess here. He’d feel guilty about it for the rest of his life.

THE MAN WHO RUINS LIVES FEELS BAD ABOUT IT? HOW SAD.

‘The book is really a jerk,’ he deices. Isn’t there any way to erase the second wish without erasing the first?

NO I’M NOT THAT NICE. THE RULES ARE ALL OR NOTHING.

Fine. Stiles knows that it’s over. He looks over at Derek. He’s sitting on his bed, flipping through an old comic boom. He must feel him looking at him, because he looks up and smiles.

“Derek?” he says, “I know you think that I’m crazy, but once I write this wish down, it’s all over. And I just want to say, the way you look at me? It’s pretty much the best thing that’s ever happened to me. So, I just want to thank you.”

He smiles. “Stiles, I really think it’s going to be alright.”

“You’re awesome. You really are,” He tells him. “However this goes, I hope that you’re happy, and good things happen for you.”

And then Stiles writes in the Book of Wishes:

I WISH I HAD NEVER MADE ANY WISHES.

Just like with the other two wishes, the words vanish after he’d written them. And in their place, the books sends him another final message:

IT IS DONE. MAYBE MY NEXT OWNER WILL MAKE BETTER WISHES?

And then the book vanishes.

Stiles looks up, expecting Derek to disappear or something. But he hasn’t. He smiles at him.

“Can we go to bed, Stiles? You look exhausted.”

He nods, and climbs into the best next to him. Derek kisses him, and after a moment, and he’s more than happy to return those kisses. After making out for a while, he reaches for the lamp over his bed and turns it off. Derek pulls him closer, and Stiles puts his head on his chest. He was right about him being exhausted. He can barely keep his eyes open, and he falls asleep very fast.

Stiles wakes up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He guesses he forgot to close the blinds last night. When he rolls over to face away from the light, he realizes Derek is still in bed with him. He’s awake, propped up on one elbow, looking at him.

“I’m still here,” he says, flashing Stiles a brilliant smile.

“But I erased my wishes!”

Stiles jumps out of bed and pulls on a pair of shorts. He’s halfway out the door when he turns back to say to Derek, “Come one! We’ve got to see if everything is still messed up!”

Derek chuckles, but puts on his clothes and leaves with Stiles. They walk toward the cafeteria, and see groups of students, just like any other day. No orgies, a guy holds hands with a girl, and Jackson and Boyd are back to being best buds … seemingly with benefits now as well.

Derek grabs Stiles’ hands. “See?” he says. “I told you it would be all right.”

When they get to the cafeteria, Brett and Theo are standing outside. They look … nervous, instead of angry, which is the way they usually look.

Brett speaks first, “Stiles, right? I was … I was hoping you’d come here this morning. I … I need to apologize to you. I’ve been such a monster.”

Stiles is too stunned to respond. Is this some kind of trick?

“All this time, I’ve been trying to prove that I’m not gay. And when I saw someone who was open about it, I felt so threatened. It made me want to lash out, to show everyone that I wasn’t gay, that I hated gay people.

“But then yesterday, I don’t know what happened. It was like, for the first time, I saw Theo looking at me the same way I look at him. I realized that he was gay, too, and that I could be happy with him, and that I didn’t need to be an asshole all the time anymore.”

He grabs Theo’s hand and kisses it.

Theo says, “Listen, we understand if you never want to see us again and we respect that. But if you’re ever able to think about forgiving us, or even just if anyone is giving you a hard time or something … we owe you, in a way we can’t ever pay back.”

Brett says. “And we’re so sorry.”

They leave, and Stiles is standing outside the café with Derek, so confused.

“Stiles,” he says, “we should talk. Can we go back to your room?”

He’s sure that this is the end, and he can read his concern. He laughs a little, and takes Stiles’ hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s really going to be fine, Stiles. Better than fine.”

Back in his dorm, Derek sits on his bed and pats the spot next to him so Stiles sits too.

“I figured it out last night,” he says. “I was pretty sure at least, but I knew you’d never believe me. Then this morning when everything was back to normal except for Brett and Theo, I knew.”

Stiles stopped him. “But everything isn’t back to normal! You’re still here!”

“You still haven’t figured it out?” he asks. “Ok. We met in that philosophy lecture last spring. I thought you were one of the cutest guys I’d ever met. And then I found out that you were out of the closet, and proud of it … and I was so jealous, that you were sure enough about yourself to be out and proud. Not to mention your cute spazziness” he says making Stile blush. “And I just had the biggest crush on you, but I was so afraid to even talk to you.”

“But it wasn’t until .. “ Stiles began.

“No, Stiles. I’ve always been gay. I was too afraid to come out, but I was definitely gay. And then you made that wish that we were boyfriends. I woke up in your bed, and it was like all of the things that held me back, the shame and the doubt, and the fear of what other people would do or say? It was all gone. I didn’t care anymore!”

“You mean all my wish did …”

“Was help me out of the closet! Your wish is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Stiles! I spent all this time wishing that someday I’d figure out how to be an out gay guy, but too afraid to make it happen. Then bam! You came along, and it’s all figured out in one night.

“I wasn’t sure, though, until we saw Brett and Theo. I always figured they were gay, and that’s why they hated gay guys so much. But yesterday, your wish forced them right out of the closet. You did what might have taken years of therapy and a bunch of unhappy marriages to accomplish. Everyone else just went back to normal because yesterday didn’t mean anything for them. But the closeted guys? I think you gave them all a really great gift.

“So what do you say, Stiles? Will you still be my boyfriend?”

He sees how surprised Stiles is, and he laughs.

“Ok, I can think of another way to show you how I feel,” he says. He reaches down to the floor, and pulls a bottle of lube and a condom out of his backpack.

He holds up the condoms and says, “I’m gonna slide this onto your dick, and then I want you to fuck me, Stiles. I have it on pretty good authority that you’re an amazing lay, but I want you to prove it.”

He definitely doesn’t need to asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment


End file.
